Technical Field
The invention relates to an anti-cracking, anti-corrosive and waterproof material, more specifically, to an environmentally-friendly anti-cracking, anti-corrosive and waterproof material and preparation method therefor.
Background Art
An anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive material is widely used for modern architecture. The anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive material is required to use for all construction engineering to improve the durability and service life of the construction engineering. Our country is a production and sales power of cement in the world, has 30%-40% of the whole production and sales, has giant engineering infrastructure, and provides a great market for anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive material. Nevertheless, for conventional anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive materials, a rigid anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive material is achieved by adding inorganic waterproof agent, anti-corrosive agent, anti-cracking fibre, anti-cracking sweller, hydrophobic agent, water reducer, air entraining agent, anti-freeze agent and the like to cement concrete and mortar, thereby forming a rigid anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive cement concrete layer; further, various anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive coating are applied to the surface of the cement concrete, and various anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive coined materials are bond to it. These anti-cracking, waterproof and anti-corrosive materials need a great deal of high consumed and polluted mineral resource and energy, nonrenewable petroleum resource, coal, electricity and gas resource, and result in the environmental pollution.
During hundreds of years of development from conventional products to modern products, a waterproof and anti-corrosive material has played a good role to prolong service life of construction engineering. However, it is not convenient to use and has no good efficiency, and consume great resource and increase protective cost. The reason is in that: the rigid waterproof and anti-corrosive material has good durability, but tends to crack and deform; porous structure can not be filled by 5-10% of rigid materials, and quite a number of capillary channels occur to leak out; for coined materials and coating of outdoor protective materials, the durability is merely 3-5 years, and the material can not be chemically reacted with the porous structural inorganic material to form integral waterproof structure, which is only a bonding mode to temporarily joint, thereby achieving short-time waterproof property. With the gradual development of oxidization, cooling and heating, freezing and thawing, corrosion factors, the waterproof and anti-corrosive property will rapidly lose. Therefore, with the demand of modern building development and the social demand of energy conservation and environment protection, low-carbon, resource conservation, an anti-cracking, waterproof, an anti-corrosive and durable material has become an important research subject of waterproof and anti-corrosive field in the world.